User talk:Peanut64/Archive3
This is an archive of a talk page. Do not edit. Um, testing. Hey Peanut64. I'm TemhotaTech, a big Pikmin fan. I was wondering if you can help me get started on my fanon game. Can you help? So, a sitemap. That is ok with, all I ask is that you make it under Pikcanon-NOT:Sitemap. Yes, I did see the main page makeover you did. I think it looks pretty good. If it is possible could you add the following after the words "But now..." and before Pikmin:Redemption in the commercial:It is now his turn. I think that it adds to the mystery and excites interest about what he does to help the pikmin. It also would make people seem that the sub-title "Redemption" would mean Olimar is going to help the pikmin after using them to further his own interest(ie. living, and the survival of his company). That isn't true but it makes for a surprise when the players first find Olimar in the game, and he is vastly different from what he was in PSI. Also feel free to upload music for your game or anything else(in ogg format of course). One of the Wikia staff installed the ogg handler extension so oggs in pages appear as they would in Pikipedia. Of course you can make some enemies for Redemption. You are also free to find or make some music for The Wilderness and and Olivert. this is the first time i have been on 4 a loong time...i am going to try to get on more often- thanks 4 not giving up on me!GoldPikPik silver ''' 23:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I found some software that can do 3D stuff, is completely free, and does not have a time limit! It is called Blender and I am currently testing it out. You may want to give it a try and if we can figure it out, we may be able to make out own video games! That looks like a great game maker! For the price of about half of a video game today you can make hundreds of games! I think I sold my dad on this, so I might get it soon. Thanks for telling me about that! After further searching I've discovered that what you showed me cannot make Pikmin like games, and so it will not be employed by me to do so. If I ever find something that can make a pikmin-lie game I will immediately tell you. Sorry to be pestering you, but can you create some your wanted pages articles, though I have probably more than you...-- Peanut, you're allowed to use a translated Mother 3 ROM. If Nintendo really cared about Mother 3 fans in America using ROMs they would've done something about it by now- especially after the fans made their own 240 page handbook for the translation and offered to give the translated script to Nintendo for free, and give the fan translators no credit at all. But it seems that they'll forever remain neutral on the matter, despite the many times people have asked them or even mentioned Mother 3. If you really want to support Nintendo but also play the game translated, there is a method of doing so with a flash cart- or you could import the Japanese copy as well as play a translated ROM. Don't feel guilty about it. If anything, NoA should feel guilty about it... Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Awesome! I should say though- some parts of the story are more sad than anything else. In my opinion, the story is also one of the reasons this game probably won't be translated into English by NoA. Stay away from spoilers though, because there are definitely a LOT of plot twists. By the way... are you figuring out how to use combo attacks? Portal-Kombat*Sysop* The saving sometimes screws up on some computers for me, but on the one I'm using now the saving works fine. I can just save in the game, quit and start it up again later. Really convenient, I don't have to go through files or anything! :D But sometimes I get slowdown, happens on Macs, which aren't made for this sort of thing. I'm glad I got it to work, period. And so I don't forget to tell you this later- in Mother 3, be sure to take your time- examine all sorts of objects and talk to people. This game probably has the most secrets/easter eggs of any! Even in the final bosses, and even after the end of the game itself! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Peanut, what VBA did you use?-- Oh, I got it to fix. I just defeated the Mecha Drago. He was tough!-- PSI Trailer Good idea! I think that a good trailer could show a few of the different enemy pictures that Gamefreak designed- as well as a little bit of basic story info. Thanks a lot- and I hope you're enjoying Mother 3 so far. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Thanks :D I saw it! I always liked the Bulblax Kingdom music. Well, I'm going to continue my dungeon walkthroughs. I'm now on dungeon #5, "Scavenger's Hideout." Portal-Kombat*Sysop* If you have some free time, please make the changes I requested to the Pikmin:Redemption trailer higher up in your talk page. That trailer looks like you cut it off in the middle. Thank you! Thank you! I have made a comment on that video, and I have added it to my favorites on YouTube. Speaking of YouTube, I keep forgetting to add the few videos I have made for PR. I will work on that soon. Also, I like the changes you made to the 'new messages on your talk page' message. I agree that we must finish up PR now, but I will be tied up for the next few days. The reasons for the tie up are: Dissidia Final Fantasy, Batman:Arkham Asylum, and me making 'something' in Blender(Which I can now work). I am sure you know what the 'something' is but just in case, it is *CoUgH*(PR)*CoUgH*. Sorry, my internet cough has started up again:). Oh yeah, I did check out that link you gave me.It is an excellent page and I thank you for the link. Well, I guess Louie is like an old man by this point. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* So he's kind of like Ferris' mentor! Portal-Kombat*Sysop* That's the stuff heroes are made of. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Pikmin 2 Is epic. Too bad they never released an official OST for Pikmin 2. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* OST means Official Sound Track. I guess that means in the comment above I mistakenly called it an "Official Official Sound Track." Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Good idea. Spreading the word will be good, because there are plenty of Pikmin fans on YouTube who've posted up their ideas. And thanks for making enemy vids as well. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Just to inform you... Ever since the new update today, I am currently unable to upload enemy pics and therefore am not able to finish my enemy pages. I posted a comment on KyleH's talk page regarding the following situation and he has yet to respond. I am also currently in school so that's why I haven't editted much in the last week. Until, I can upload pics again, I am going to have to neglect my job of uploading pics.-- Hey check this out http://pdn.wikia.com/wiki/Pandanda_Wiki PR in Blender is not doing good. I can't figure out how to make the pikmin faces, and I really suck at making landscapes in it. I might have better progress if it weren't for school though. If I make any major breakthroughs in making PR you will be the first to know. But first I am going to finish up PR here, then making it in Blender. Oh yeah. If you want to make the next poll you are free to do that. In fact you can make all of the polls you want after this current one. All I ask is that the polls are up for two weeks at least and get moved to the Archives when finished. Actually, I am going to do the next poll. It will be if the users want this wiki to be on Twitter. If it passes I will make the account and then e-mail you the password so you and I both can run it. Also, you should soon receive an e-mail from Twitter saying that "Jason Douglas want to keep-up with you on Twitter" blahblahblah, that is from me, I think Twitter is making me do this. If you already have a Twitter account ignore that message and tweet me. If you do not have a Twitter account then please sign-up and tweet JDouglas5 for me. change the featured video too...it's been there forever...--pikmin fan 101-- Distant Planet In-Progress Sorry for putting that one on hold for so long. Anyways, I really don't think I can be nearly in-depth with it as PSI, which I've said too many times. What do I mean by that? I mean, like what kinds of enemies live in what areas and dungeons, unfortunately. That was a pain for me to work out in PSI, because I actually thought it over carefully for some time. There are two ways you can help me out a lot on this one. More than anything, if you could fill in enemies for the Distant Planet Piklopedia from other fan made games here. The other: you can come up with different abilities that can be gained from the boss artifacts (what you get for beating dungeon bosses). But make sure to not make abilities for the last listed dungeons in the different areas, because those are important to the plot. Once some of those are outlined, I'll describe certain puzzles and enemy encounters in dungeons, as well as the bosses- and I'll finish it up with what the Tempest is and everything that happens in the Tower of Utopia. But by no means do any of us have to work on DP right away- if necessary we can work on other games first, like Mysterious Raiders. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Since the whole DP thing is not something I intend to finish right away (school work and stuff has to get done) and you clearly want to know more about the Tempest, I'll say this in the meantime: right now it has something to do with the end of Pikmin 2- feel free to use your imagination :) Anyways, if you want to focus on DP first, that's fine with me. It's probably for the best because the ending of DP might effect the story of the sequel, MR, after all. At the moment, I am actually planning two possible endings- kind of like the first Pikmin game. We'll see whether or not I hold onto that idea. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I checked the polls and voted for the original Pikmin, because it's probably the game with the most nostalgia for me. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Oh, THOSE polls.. I said no for Pit of 100 trials because at the moment it's tough enough coming up with normal stuff (maybe we can work on it later) and I said yes to emergency changes in the constitution. It shouldn't be "set in stone." Good polls, anyways- and a good new vid. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I've been off this wiki lately because of three reasons: # Metroid Trilogy and EarthBound # Insane amounts of homework # And this site:http://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gamefreak75 This wiki is basically hanging by a thread and so I hope I an help out after I've done my part on EarthBound Wiki. -- To be honest, I have very little progress on PR in Blender. I can't get anything to look how its supposed to and I can't do any of the areas. I think I'm going to scrap what little I have done, and lave it to the pros to make it. As soon as I'm done with PR here I am going to e-mail my idea to Nintendo and let them see if they like it. The catch is that the rest of the Buildup Trilogy has to be done too and they have to be e-mailed in by us, so it's going to be awhile. However, PSI is done, PR is about 40% done, and I'm not sure about PGB. Maybe you should start to delve a little deeper in that game. Also the Hocotate Ship cannot appear in either PGB or PUD. That is because it is destroyed when Louie and the President first go to the Merged Nothingness to find Olimar. I gave the PU trailer a 4/5 stars. I think it was the right idea to keep it ominous and mysterious because it would ruin it for Portal and the rest of them if the trailer had tons of info in it. Also,if you do not mind, every Pikmin related thing you upload on Youtube should go to the Featured Youtube page at the very end. Just copy the code surrounding one of the other vids and replace the youtube video code and description with the one you need. I will do it for the PUD teaser, but you have to do it for the rest of your videos. If you need help coding the video right on that page just ask. Um... I'm sorry if I haven't been editing almost at all :( I just... don't want to so much right now, least of all DP. But if I go ahead and reveal the ending without writing in the rest of it... that won't work either. That just might be something that I keep on hold until I feel like going back to it, because I REALLY want to start work on a game I've wanted to work on since virtually ever since I joined this wiki. DP seemed like a good idea at the time, but designing a game similar to PSI is difficult because there's so much stuff going on in PSI already. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* With the first poll on the main page, what do you mean by having a magazine with what's new every month. Do you mean about this wiki, Pikmin, video gaming in general? I hope you know what your doing with this, because if the yes's win then you have to make it yourself. If you want to get that magazine made, you have to do it yourself; I can't help you. I'm sure you'll find a way, though. Sup?? '''I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! Ill show ya a shimmy! haha well guess what?... Im makin a new bana pikmin :P for my siggy wiggy :D I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! Ill show ya a shimmy! :D I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! Ill show ya a shimmy! oops sorry !jonesle! like mai new siggy?? I'm Jonesle , and I eat Purple Pikmin fer breakfast!! '' I luv yellow Pikmin! '' HI Is this good ? PLEASE TELL ME IF IT SCREWS UP UR PAGE AGIN O.o I'll probably be coming back to this site after I have beaten Boswer's Inside Story.-- Thank you for the comment. Also, have you checked Youtube yet? I uploaded the music for my Flooded Abyss area. I can honestly say that it is one of my favorite video game songs. I'm also thinking about making another of Pr's area pages this weekend; which one should it be? I was thinking of either doing one of the sub-areas or Dawn Lake. I also have something you can help me with. I need help picking out music for my areas. The ones I have planned out are: The Oasis-Oot Gerudo Desert Music, Most sub areas-FF4Ds The Red Wings Music, and the Rift Sphere-FF9 Final Boss Music. If you could find dome good music for the other areas that would be a big help!